


Stuck in 2B

by americanmaiden97



Series: College Bound Stucky [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanmaiden97/pseuds/americanmaiden97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art student Steve Rogers comes across Bucky Barnes with his arm stuck inside the vending machine trying to get his Snickers bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in 2B

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure of what this is, just got the idea from a tumblr post and wanted to practice my writing. Feedback would be great!

      The entire stretch of his arm ached as he took his fourteenth attempted on the subject’s nose. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was having trouble with. Was it the way he was penciling the bridge or the nostrils? Maybe he just needed a break.

      “That’s it for today,” announced the professor. “Turn in whatever you have done on your way out so that I can check your progress. Hope you all have a great weekend!”

      Steve dropped his pencil, shut his eyes, and took in a deep breath, stretching out his arms from his shoulders to his fingertips and arching his back like a cat. He could feel the stress that clouded his mind drift away with every passing second that wasn’t spent focused on his drawing. After rolling his head around to stretch his neck a bit, Steve took one last look at his sketch.

     “Aaaaaand his nose is still off,” he said to himself. “Great.”

     He quickly scribbled his name on the bottom right-hand corner of the page and began to pack up his drafting pencils, wanting to head over to the 7-Eleven on campus to stock up on various goodies before setting up camp in his dorm all night.

     “Wow. You’ve really improved in the last couple of weeks, Rogers.”

     Steve looked up to the familiar voice, finding a pair of emerald greens framed with long, auburn locks, analyzing his illustration. Her freckles always created a warm sensation in his chest and he was happy to see that she made her way over to his workspace from across the room.

     “Uh…thanks.” His hand made its way up to the back of his neck. He chuckled, “I’m still having trouble with faces though.” He began to point out the flaws, trying to make conversation. “This one eyebrow is a little bushy for my liking…” he explained as his finger moved from one mistake to the other with such fluidity. “…but what I’m really struggling with are the noses. I never can seem to get them right and I can’t pinpoint why.”

     The girl giggled. “Well, for starters,” she began, “eyebrows are supposed to be sisters, not twins.”

     Steve gave her a quizzical look.

     “Makeup 101,” she answered with a reassuring smile. “And second…” She turned his artwork towards her to get a better look. “Ah, there it is. With the angle of the face like that, you need the bridge of the nose towards the right eye a little more. You have it centered right smack dab in the middle.”

     He took into account what she had just told him and realized that she was completely right about the nose.

     “Oh! Well, there we go.” He grinned at her, feeling blood rush to his cheeks. He looked away, trying to hide his blushing face while picking up his bag.

     “You have any plans tonight, Steve?”

     “Actually, I have a bunch of homework to catch up on,” he lied. Steve just really wanted to stay in tonight to unwind from the hectic week he went through.

     “Oh.” She was obviously a bit disappointed, making Steve feel guilty for wanting some time to himself.

     “Maybe we could do something some other time when I’m not too busy?” he suggested.

     The smile returned to the young woman’s face. “Yeah, that’d be great,” she grinned. “See you around, Rogers,” she spoke as she made her way towards the door.

     A bundle of butterflies were unleashed inside of Steve when the girl expressed her interest in him and he could not stop smiling for the life of him. “See you around.”

     He gathered his belongings, turned in his paper, and made his way out the door, still giddy with excitement.

     Walking down the hall of the art building, he whipped out his phone to find twenty-two snapchats from his best friend Nat, who was currently studying abroad in her home country of Russia. They ranged from simple snapshots of her and her great-grandmother getting a couple of ice cream cones to her and Clint, her new boyfriend who is also studying abroad, either making silly faces or making out. They had no inbetween. Steve made a disgusted face and took a picture. _Get a room, sicko_ , he captioned it.

     “Hey! Could you help me out?”

      Steve stopped dead in his tracks and took a couple steps back to the hallway he had just passed.

      “Oh, thank god you heard me. Everyone else had just kept on walkin’.”

      In that hallway was a row of vending machines. And in one of those vending machines was an arm that belonged to the man who possessed the voice that had called out. With his slender legs sprawled out on the floor and long hair in his face, Steve wondered how someone was able to pass this mess up.

      “Need a hand?” he inquired as he made his way closer to the scene.

      “Or an entire arm. But I’ll take what I can get.”

      Steve then realized that the machine’s victim had a prosthetic arm, reasoning why he had lost the battle. Steve crouched down to get a closer look. “How the hell did you get yourself in a pickle like this?”

     The disgruntled punk, clad in leather, sighed, “I spent my last dollar on a Snickers and it got stuck. My arm got stuck soon after. I missed my entire class for a chocolate bar.” He began to laugh at himself. “Ugh…can you believe that?” he asked, looking up at Steve.

     “It’s kinda hard not to,” Steve smirked.

     “Okay, well…” He gestured with the hand stuck behind the glass. “Help a brother out?”

      Steve moved behind the man, pushing up the little door as far as it would go, and helping him snake out his arm little by little. After about a minute into battle, the messy-haired punk was freed.

     “Ah man,” he exclaimed while making circles in the air with his arm and shoulder, attempting to stretch it out. “Thanks for doing that.”

     “Not a problem at all,” Steve responded as he watched the casualty fix the ponytail that must have come loose during the initial struggle, all with one hand.

      As soon as he was able to put his hair in a bun of his liking, he put his hand out towards Steve. “Name’s Bucky.”

     Steve thought the name suited the one-armed man just fine. The sides of his head were shaved, leaving a mohawk strip of hair that came down to his jaw when it wasn’t pulled up. There was a horizontal piercing above his right brow and instead of the usual plugs, Bucky had diamond studs in his earlobes.

     Steve took his hand and gave it a hardy shake. “Steve Rogers,” he said, trying to take him all in.

     “You save damsels in distress all the time?”

     “Only when they’re having a hard time saving themselves.”

     “Well thank goodness for that because I was never gonna get myself out of that.”

     Bucky picked up his bag and started heading towards the end of the hall before stopping and turning around to look at his hero with his bright blues. “You comin’?”

     Steve began to follow, his phone buzzing with a new snapchat from Nat soon after.

     Bucky looked over at Steve’s phone while he was trying to open his Snickers with his teeth, curious to see if the message had any explicit content.

     Steve pulled up the snapchat to see another photo of Natasha and Clint eating face, but with Nat’s middle finger up towards the camera this time.

     “Dear lord, Nat,” he sighed.

     He looked up at Bucky, only to find him struggling with his candy bar.

     “You need a hand, Buck?” “Or an entire arm,” he smirked.

     Steve couldn’t help but laugh. He was glad to know that Buck was one of those individuals who liked to poke fun at themselves every once in a while. “Here,” he gestured to trade his phone for Bucky’s chocolate treat.

     As soon as Steve had opened the Snickers bar and began to hand it back, his lips were met with another pair; gentle, and warm with passion. It took him a second to recollect himself after Bucky had pulled away. A second too late as he realized that Buck had taken a picture and sent it back to Nat.

      Bucky handed the phone back to the dazed and confused Steve in exchange for the candy bar he had long awaited for.

      “I added myself in there, so feel free to snapchat me anytime you want,” he winked.

      Bucky left the building, leaving Steve standing there, still mystified as ever.

      His phone buzzed again.

      _WHO IS THAT?!?!?!?? ??!?! ?!!?!_ Nat looked just as confused as he did.

      A smile spread across his face.

     _A friend._


End file.
